Vending systems are often used to dispense products and/or services to consumers in locations where it would be impractical or inefficient to staff human beings to provide the products/services. Vending systems may be equipped with magnetic card readers and contact-less smart card readers (e.g., smart card readers that utilize near-field communication (NFC) technology) that may be used for cashless payment (e.g., credit cards). Additionally, sellers (vendors) want to implement customer loyalty programs to make their products more appealing to consumers. Improved methods, systems, and apparatus for implementing customer loyalty programs associated with cashless payment methods are desirable.